Ketchup Mechanic
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: For each Zombie, this gets +1 /+1 and Heal the Plant Hero for 1. |flavor text = Catchup mechanics help you get back in a game when you're behind. Ketchup Mechanics fix your fruit. }} Ketchup Mechanic is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play and has 1 /1 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +1 /+1 and heals the plant hero for 1 for every zombie on the field when she is played. She was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. She became craftable after update 1.22.12. Origins She is based on the tomato (Solanum Iycopersicum), the fruit of a plant in the nightshade family; and a mechanic, a person who repairs and maintains machinery. Her name is a portmanteau of "ketchup," a condiment made from the real-life plant she is based on; and "mechanic," referring to her appearance. It also incorporates catch-up mechanic. Her ability and description are based on the term "catch-up mechanic," a game mechanism that allows trailing players to catch up and potentially win the game. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' For each Zombie, this gets +1 /+1 and Heal the Plant Hero for 1. *'Set:' Event Card description Catchup mechanics help you get back in a game when you're behind. Ketchup Mechanics fix your fruit. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Became craftable. Strategies With Ketchup Mechanic is best played when the field is filled with zombies, as she gets +1 /+1 for each zombie on the field. Due to this, she can be boosted up to +5 /+5 , allowing her to plow through zombies easily. This also means that she synergizes with Potted Powerhouse. However, only Chompzilla can do this normally. Because she also heals you for 1 for each zombies on the field, you can also pair her with Heartichoke to do up to 5 damage to the zombie hero, or activate Pepper M.D.'s ability. But beware, as your opponent might play Sneezing Zombie to counter this combo. Avoid playing her when there are no zombies, as she will end up being a plain 1 /1 , thus wasting your sun. Against Tricks are the best way to counter her, as unless you play Teleport, Ketchup Mechanic will still get +1 /+1 . If she gets out of hand due to being played when there are a lot of zombies on field, Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size can get rid of her easily. But in other cases, your opponent will hold on until you get more zombies on the field. As for the healing ability, you can use Sneezing Zombie to prevent it. But that's only for a Beastly Hero. Gallery KetchupMechanicStats.png|Ketchup Mechanic's statistics KMCard.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic's card KetchupMechanicGrayedOutCard.png|Ketchup Mechanic's grayed out card Ketchup Mechanic cardface.png|Ketchup Mechanic's card image Ketchup MechanicHD.png|HD Ketchup Mechanic KetchupMechanicNew.png|Ketchup Mechanic's sprites Ketchup Mechanic.png|Ketchup Mechanic's projectile sprites Ketchup Mechanic activating her ability.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic activating her ability Ketchup Mechanic attacking.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic attacking Ketchup Mechanic destroyed.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic destroyed TimetoShineKetchup.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Ketchup Mechanic KetchupMechnicAd.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic on an Advertisement for the Early Access Bundle KetchupMechnicStore.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic on an Advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Dailychallenge13092017.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic being the featured card on the menu for the September 12th, 2017 suchamaketchup.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic being the featured card on the menu for the September 16th, 2017 Daily Challenge KetchupMechnicComplete.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle KetchupMechanicWeekly.jpg|Ketchup Mechanic on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Trivia * Oddly, it only plays its animation for activating its ability from the player's side. This is likely a bug. ** The same happens with Hippity Hop Gargantuar and . *The bunch of leaves that appears when Ketchup Mechanic activates her ability resembles a monkey wrench . Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Healing plants